Challenge
by zairoon
Summary: TRADUCTION! - "-Je propose un challenge?" "-Un challenge?" "-Oui, un challenge." fit K en sortant son révolver favori. "-Des questions?"


**Auteur-Traductrice:** Zai!^^ (qui bosse toujours pas!)

**Sujet :** Gravitation

**Genre:** Hum… Challenging xD

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! _

**Déclaration de MWA - Traductrice :** LA LI OOOHHHHH ! Je suis de retouuuuuur (non, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! xD)

Bon donc voici une autre **traduction** ! C'est un one-shot, donc la fin est déjà là et je peux pas vous faire attendre en bonne sadique, et c'est juste trop nul ! lol

**Détails:** Alors le titre de la fic est « **Challenge** » qui pour une fois ne nécessite pas de traduction mwahahah -pense qu'il faut qu'elle se calme- et donc elle est écrite pr Mademoiselle **Amber-sweet-dot**, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fic y'a de ça un bon paquet de mois déjà (lol), donc je n'ai plus le lien pour la version anglaise mais bon ça doit pas être si dur à trouver par vous-même xD

**Note de l'Auteur : **Cette histoire est complètement mièvre, mais je m'en fiche. Si vous n'aimez pas, ça ne fait rien. Je l'ai écrite uniquement pour moi, vraiment. (NdZ : Hum… J'me souvenais pas de ce message lol) J'ai écrit le mot « challenge » tellement de fois que ça commençait à sonner bizarre. o_O

**Disclaimer de l'Auteur : **Gravitation et les chansons d'Avril Lavigne que j'ai utilisé ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste. *essaie de glisser Kumagoro dans sa poche discretos* Quoi ? Je voulais quelque chose de Ryu !

Voilou ! Ca suffit pour les bêtises, je vous laisse de suite apprécier la fic ! Sur ce, ENJOY ! =)

Oh et NdA = Note de l'Auteur, NdZ = Note de moi p

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge<strong>

**By Amber-sweet-dot**

* * *

><p>« Je propose un challenge » fit K après que les deux groupes, Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper soient entrés dans la salle de réunion.<p>

« Un challenge ? » répéta Seguchi Tohma, le claviériste des Nittle Grasper.

« Oui, un challenge. » dit K en sortant son révolver favori. « Des questions ? »

Ryuichi Sakuma marcha jusqu'à K et colla son front au bout du pistolet.

« Quel genre de challenge ce sera, K-san ? » fit Ryuichi de sa chibi-voix qu'il utilisait toujours hors scène, tandis qu'il serrait Kumagoro contre sa poitrine.

« Merci de demander Ryuichi » répondit K en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ryuichi, lui arrachant un sourire éblouissant, avant qu'il ne retourne s'asseoir.

Tout le monde était toujours surpris que Shuichi soit resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps.

« Le challenge se basera sur un artiste Américain que j'ai entendu durant mon dernier séjour aux Etats-Unis. » continua K.

« Artiste Américain ? » fit Hiro.

« Oui. Un quelconque problème ? » dit K en pointant son arme vers lui.

« Nope. » dit Hiro avant se cacher derrière Fujisaki.

« Bien » fit K en abaissant son pistolet.

« Donc, comme je le disais, ce challenge se fera de la manière suivante : chaque groupe devra jouer une chanson de l'artiste que j'ai choisi. Je vais vous donner une copie des trois CDs de cette charmant chanteuse et… »

« Attends, chanteuse ? » couina Shuichi en se levant.

« Je savais que le fait qu'il reste silencieux pendant un meeting soit trop beau pour être vrai » fit Fujisaki.

« Oui, chanteuse » répondit K en ressortant son arme, « Un problème, Shuichi ? »

« OUI ! » hurla ce dernier.

K tira sur Shuichi jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme murmure non et se rassit.

K souffla sur le bout de son révolver et continua, « Je vous donnerai ses trois albums et vous choisirez une chanson, une seule chanson. Compris ? »

K regarda autour de la table et tout le monde acquiesça. Il donna les albums à chaque groupe.

K fit un signe de tête à Ryuichi, qui lui répondit de la même manière, et sortit.

« Oh et en fait, vous avez jusqu'à demain. Vous pouvez remixer la chanson si vous voulez, mais pas question de changer les paroles ou de rendre la mélodie méconnaissable » fit-il avec un clin d'œil et quittant finalement la salle.

* * *

><p>Hiro pris le premier CD sur lequel était marqué « Avril Lavigne – Let Go » en grosse lettres blanches.<p>

« Avril Lavigne ? » dit Ryuichi sans sa chibi voix, « Je crois que je l'ai déjà entendu quand j'étais aux States »

Tout le monde regarda Ryuichi avant qu'il ne commence à rire et d'attraper les CDs, courant jusqu'à la sortie en hurlant à Tohma et Noriko de le suivre.

Une fois que tous les membres de Nittle Grasper quittèrent la pièce, Hiro s'occupa de lancer le premier CD.

Environ 48 minutes plus tard, ils avaient écouté le premier album et n'avaient choisi aucune chanson. Ils écoutèrent donc le CD suivant, qui était celui marqué « Under My Skin » en rouge vif.

Dix minutes après le lancement du CD, la troisième chanson venait de se terminer alors que la quatrième commençait. Shuichi commença à hocher de la tête en suivant la musique.

Hiro et Fujisaki étaient toujours assis, immobile.

Quand les paroles se firent entendre, Shuichi sursauta et se rapprocha des baffes.

Après que les paroles aient joué une deuxième fois, Shuichi se redressa et mit la chanson sur pause avant d'hurler « Je veux la chanter ! »

Hiro et Fujisaki le fixèrent du regard, avant se retourner complètement vers lui pour continuer à le fixer.

« Quoi ? » fit Shuichi, en marchant vers eux. *

« Pourquoi ? » dit Hiro calmement.

« Tu as entendu les paroles ? C'était pratiquement Yuki et moi là dedans. » répondit Shuichi.

« Je pensais que tu aimais Yuki » lui fit Hiro.

« C'est le cas, mais il me traite comme un chien et j'en ai ras le cul. Il m'a foutu dehors y'a trois jours de ça et ne m'a pas laissé revenir depuis. Je vais chanter cette chanson pour le concert, puis je prends mes affaires et basta. Ma relation avec lui était terrible dès le début et c'est mauvais pour le groupe et je ne perdrai pas le groupe pour lui. » dit Shuichi dans un souffle avant de virer au rouge et de tomber sur le sol.

Hiro le souleva et dit « Félicitations Shu. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Merci Hiro » lui répondit Shuichi avant de le prendre ses bras.

« Okay, maintenant que tout est réglé, allons chercher la musique et les paroles avec K pour qu'on commence à l'arranger. » fit Fujisaki avant qu'ils quittent la pièce pour trouver K.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pendant ce temps, du côté de Nittle Grasper<strong>_

Les membres de Nittle Grasper avaient écouté les deux premiers CDs et en étaient à la quatrième chanson du troisième album, appelé « The Best Damn Thing », et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de chanson à leur goût. Noriko avait proposé quelques unes du premier album, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblait vraiment assez bien pour le groupe.

Ryuichi était en mode complètement sérieux, Kumagoro assis sur la table devant lui, il fixait la peluche intensément. (NdZ : Kuma-chan, donne-moi la réponse ! xD)

Quand la cinquième chanson commença à jouer, Tohma fit la remarque que la mélodie était très agréable. Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Ryuichi écoutait toujours et les paroles avaient attiré son attention, mais sans plus, jusqu'à ce que le deuxième couplet arrive et qu'il entendit la femme chantait, « Do you see how much I need you right now ? » (NdZ : Vois-tu à quel point j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ?)

Ryuichi était mordu, et il fit un signe de tête à Tohma qui sut instantanément qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance de faire changer Ryuichi Sakuma d'avis une fois qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il dit qu'il allait chercher les paroles et la musique avec K pour qu'ils puissent commencer.

Les deux groupes travaillèrent d'arrache pied tout au long de la nuit pour mixer les chansons à leur convenance puisque les deux chanteurs allaient interpréter une chanson habituellement chanter par une femme.

* * *

><p>A sept heures la nuit suivante, les deux groupes attendaient en coulisse pour jouer leurs chansons. K ne leur avait pas dit que cela allait être une compétition et un concert en même temps. Ils furent donc un peu choqué de découvrir la foule de fans en furie dehors. (NdZ : en même temps, ils allaient pas faire un karaoke non plus…)<p>

K entra dans la loge des Bad Luck et leur dit « Vous êtes les premiers, prêts ? » avant de sortir son pistolet en les prenant pour cible.

Shuichi se releva et s'écria « YEAH ! Let's rock ! »** avant de courir hors de la pièce avec une balle logée dans la tête.

Hiro et Fujisaki le suivirent en silence.

Quand Bad Luck entra sur scène, les fans se mirent instantanément à hurler dix fois plus fort.

Hiro marcha jusqu'à sa guitare tandis que Fujisaki rejoignait son clavier et tous deux se préparèrent.

« SALUT ! » hurla Shuichi dans le micro, « Bon alors, comme vous le savez tous, ceci est un challenge entre Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper. Chaque groupe va jouer une chanson de l'artiste Américaine Avril Lavigne. Pour nous ce sera, « He wasn't » de son deuxième album. PRET ? »

La foule hurla encore plus fort, à la grande stupeur de Shuichi qui pensait que c'était impossible, mais apparemment ça l'était.

Shuichi fit un signe de tête à Hiro et Fujisaki, qui commencèrent à jouer l'intro. Shuichi attendit patiemment son tour.

_**There's not much going on today.**_  
><em>(Il n'y a pas grand chose qui va aujourd'hui.)<em>  
><strong><em>I'm really bored, it's getting late. <em>**  
><em>(Je m'ennuie fermement, il se fait tard).<em>  
><strong><em>What happened to my Saturday? <em>**  
><em>(Qu'est-il arrivé à mon Samedi?)<em>  
><strong><em>Monday's coming, the day I hate. <em>**  
><em>(Lundi arrive, le jour que je déteste.)<em>

**_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone. _**  
><em>(Assis sur le lit seul, fixant le téléphone.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas ce que je pensais, non.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wouldn't even open up the door. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'ouvrait même pas la porte.)<em>  
><strong><em>He never made me feel like I was special. <em>**  
><em>(Il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être spécial.)<em>  
><strong><em>He isn't really what I'm looking for. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'est vraiment pas ce que je recherche.)<em>

**_This is when I start to bite my nails. _**  
><em>(C'est là que j'ai commencé à me ronger les ongles.)<em>  
><strong><em>And clean my room when all else fails. <em>**  
><em>(Et nettoyer ma chambre quand tout ratait.)<em>  
><strong><em>I think it's time for me to bail. <em>**  
><em>(Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te laisser.)<em>  
><strong><em>This point of view is getting stale. <em>**  
><em>(Ce point de vue est dépassé.)<em>

**_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone. _**  
><em>(Assis sur le lit seul, fixant le téléphone.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas ce que je pensais, non.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wouldn't even open up the door. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'ouvrait même pas la porte.)<em>  
><strong><em>He never made me feel like I was special. <em>**  
><em>(Il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être spécial.)<em>  
><strong><em>He isn't really what I'm looking for. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'est vraiment pas ce que je recherche.)<em>

**_Na na na na na, we've all got choices. _**  
><em>(Na na na na na, on a tous le choix.)<em>  
><strong><em>Na na na na, we've all got voices. <em>**  
><em>(Na na na na na, on a tous notre voix.)<em>  
><strong><em>Na na na na na, stand up make some noise. <em>**  
><em>(Na na na na na, lève-toi, fais du bruit.)<em>  
><strong><em>Na na na na, stand up make some noise. <em>**  
><em>(Na na na na na, lève-toi, fais du bruit.)<em>

******_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone. _**  
><em>(Assis sur le lit seul, fixant le téléphone.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas ce que je pensais, non.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wouldn't even open up the door. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'ouvrait même pas la porte.)<em>  
><strong><em>He never made me feel like I was special. <em>**  
><em>(Il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être spécial.)<em>  
><strong><em>He isn't really what I'm looking for. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'est vraiment pas ce que je recherche.)<em>  
><strong><em>Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone. <em>**  
><em>(Assis sur le lit seul, fixant le téléphone.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas ce que je pensais, non.)<em>  
><strong><em>He wouldn't even open up the door. <em>**  
><em>(Il n'ouvrait même pas la porte.)<em>  
><strong><em>He never made me feel like I was special. <em>**  
><em>(Il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être spécial.)<em>  
><strong><strong>_**Like I was special, cuz I was special.** _  
><em>(Que j'étais spécial, car j'étais spécial.)<em>

**_Na na na na na._**

Shuichi s'arrêta de chanter et regarda dans la foule, voyant nul autre qu'Eiri Yuki debout parmi les fans. Shuichi lui sourit fièrement et Yuki lui répondit par un signe de la tête avant de quitter la salle.

Shuichi sentit comme un énorme poids s'envoler de ses épaules et il marcha jusqu'aux coulisses en souriant.

« SHUICHI ! » couina Ryuichi avant de se jeter sur l'autre chanteur et lui faire un léger câlin.

« C'était incroyable Shu-chan ! » fit Ryuichi.

« Merci, Sak-Ryuichi-san » répondit Shuichi.

Ryuichi lui avait presque jeté un regard noir parce qu'il allait l'appeler par son nom de famille, mais lui fit un éclatant sourire quand Shuichi s'était corrigé.

« Je suppose que c'est notre tour maintenant. Sois sûr de bien regarder Shu-chan. » dit Ryuichi, donnant son Kumagoro à Shuichi avant se ruer sur scène dans son habituel pantalon en cuir noir et sa chemise blanche à frange.

Shuichi observa Kumagoro avant de rapprocher la peluche de son nez et de respirer l'odeur qu'était Ryuichi Sakuma (NdZ : Hem…). Il sentait l'orange et le chewing-gum. C'était un mélange intoxiquant Shuichi avait toujours eu un faible pour les oranges. (NdZ : Plus bizarre, tu meurs)

Ryuichi grimpa sur scène avec un sourire en coin avant de vraiment sourire devant son micro et dire, « Salut », ce qui entraîna l'évanouissement de la moitié des filles et garçons dans la salle, alors que le reste en était presqu'au saignement de nez, « Nous allons jouer la chanson du dernier album d'Avril Lavigne, qui s'appelle « When You're Gone ». Je dédie cette chanson à quelqu'un de spécial qui est un peu plus aveugle qu'il ne le pense. Donc j'espère que ça aidera. »

Ryuichi lança un rapide regard vers Shuichi avant se retourner vers son micro tandis que Noriko et Tohma commençaient à jouer l'intro sur leurs claviers.

**_I always needed time on my own _**  
><em>(J'ai toujours eu besoin de me retrouver seul)<em>  
><strong><em>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry <em>**  
><em>(Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin de toi quand je pleure)<em>  
><strong><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone <em>**  
><em>(Et les jours semblent être des années quand je suis seul)<em>  
><strong><em>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side <em>**  
><em>(Et ton côté du lit n'est pas défait)<em>

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _**  
><em>(Quand tu t'en vas je compte les pas que tu fais)<em>  
><strong><em>Do you see how much I need you right now <em>**  
><em>(Ne vois-tu pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment?)<em>

**_When you're gone _**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you <em>**  
><em>(Chaque partie de mon coeur te réclame)<em>  
><strong><em>When you're gone <em>**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The face I came to know is missing too <em>**  
><em>(Le visage que j'ai appris à connaître disparait aussi)<em>  
><strong><em>When you're gone <em>**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok <em>**  
><em>(Les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour m'aider à passer la journée et la rendre bien)<em>  
><strong><em>I miss you <em>**  
><em>(Tu me manques)<em>

**_I've never felt this way before _**  
><em>(Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant)<em>  
><strong><em>Everything that I do reminds me of you <em>**  
><em>(Tout ce que je fais me fait penser à toi)<em>  
><strong><em>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor <em>**  
><em>(Et les vêtements que tu as laissés, sont restés sur le sol)<em>  
><strong><em>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do <em>**  
><em>(Et ils portent ton odeur, j'aime toutes ces choses que tu fais)<em>

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _**  
><em>(Quand tu t'en vas je compte les pas que tu fais)<em>  
><strong><em>Do you see how much I need you right now <em>**  
><em>(Ne vois-tu pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment?)<em>

**_When you're gone _**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you <em>**  
><em>(Chaque partie de mon coeur te réclame)<em>  
><strong><em>When you're gone <em>**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The face I came to know is missing too <em>**  
><em>(Le visage que j'ai appris à connaître disparait aussi)<em>  
><strong><em>When you're gone <em>**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok <em>**  
><em>(Les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour m'aider à passer la journée et la rendre bien)<em>  
><strong><em>I miss you <em>**  
><em>(Tu me manques)<em>

**_We were made for each other _**  
><em>(Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre)<em>  
><strong><em>Out here forever <em>**  
><em>(Ici et pour toujours)<em>  
><strong><em>I know we were, yeah <em>**  
><em>(Je sais qu'on l'était, ouais)<em>  
><strong><em>All I ever wanted was for you to know <em>**  
><em>(Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu le saches)<em>  
><strong><em>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul <em>**  
><em>(Je ferais n'importe quoi, je donnerais mon coeur et mon âme)<em>  
><strong><em>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah <em>**  
><em>(Je peux à peine respirer, j'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi, ouais)<em>

**_When you're gone _**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you <em>**  
><em>(Chaque partie de mon coeur te réclame)<em>  
><strong><em>When you're gone <em>**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The face I came to know is missing too <em>**  
><em>(Le visage que j'ai appris à connaître disparait aussi)<em>  
><strong><em>When you're gone <em>**  
><em>(Depuis que tu es parti)<em>  
><strong><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok <em>**  
><em>(Les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour m'aider à passer la journée et la rendre bien)<em>  
><strong><em>I miss you <em>**  
><em>(Tu me manques)<em>

Ryuichi s'arrêta de chanter et sourit une fois de plus au public avant de quitter la scène. La plupart des fans étaient en pleurs quand Ryuichi avait fini de chanter.

Ryuichi passa à côté de Shuichi et se dirigea directement vers sa loge. Le sourire embué de Shuichi disparut instantanément. Il était en train de pleurer à cause de toute l'émotion de la chanson, mais Ryuichi Sakuma était Dieu et chantait tellement bien qu'on ne pouvait que sourire.

Shuichi voulait lui dire qu'il avait été extraordinaire, mais ce dernier était passé à côté de lui sans rien dire. Etait-il encolère ?

Tohma marcha vers Shuichi et posa une de ses mains sur son bras.

« Je sais que nous ne nous entendons pas vraiment bien, mais je vais te le dire parce que Ryuichi est mon ami. Je sais que ta chanson était à peu près une lettre de rupture pour Eiri-san, donc je te le dis. La chanson de Ryuichi était pour toi. » dit Tohma avant de partir à son tour.

Shuichi resta debout, serrant Kumagoro contre sa poitrine, 'Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? C'était pourtant évident !' pensa-t-il avant de se mettre à courir comme un fou vers la loge de Ryuichi, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Shuichi se jeta dans la loge avant de se pencher en avant, une main serrant sa poitrine tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Une fois chose faite, Shuichi se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ryuichi était allongé sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce, les yeux clos, l'iPod en marche et les écouteurs dans les oreilles tandis qu'il chantait tranquillement.

Alors que Shuichi se rapprochait de lui, il réalisa que c'était « Spicy Marmalade » de Bad Luck.

Shuichi marcha plus rapidement vers le canapé avant de placer doucement Kumagoro sur la poitrine de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi ouvrit les yeux et fixa Shuichi, « Shu-chan ? »

« Salut » répondit-il d'une voix douce, se sentant dans la peau d'une fille sur le point de demander à son béguin de sortir avec elle et d'une fan girl.

Ryuichi se redressa un peu et fixa Shuichi d'un regard intense.

Shuichi toussa légèrement, essayant de rompre le silence.

« Inutile de dire quoique ce soit » fit Ryuichi doucement, « J'ai compris »

Ryuichi fixa son regard sur ses genoux, avant de jouer avec une oreille de Kumagoro de sa main couverte de bagues.

« Non, tu n'as pas compris » fit Shuichi avant de placer sa petite main sur celle de Ryuichi.

« Alors explique-moi » dit l'autre.

« Laisse moi te demander quelque chose d'abord » dit Shuichi.

« Ce que tu veux » répondit Ryuichi (NdZ : Epouse moiiii !)

« Quand ? » fit Shuichi, caressant la main de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi soupira de plaisir avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer sa tête sur le canapé, « Cette nuit à ton premier concert, avant que tu ne signes avec N-G, quand j'ai du venir sur scène et chanter pour te sortir de ta torpeur. Je crois qu'après avoir chanté, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, quelque chose a changé. Mes sentiments n'ont fait que grandir dès lors. »

Shuichi laisse échapper le sourire qu'il retenait avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Ryuichi sur la joue.

Ryuichi rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, choqué.

« Shuichi ? » fit Ryuichi d'une toute petite voix.

« Je ne peux pas si je ne t'ai pas tout entier » dit-il alors les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu peux m'avoir tout entier, à jamais. » répondit Shuichi avant de prendre Ryuichi dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Shuichi. Je t'ai toujours aimé » fit Ryuichi.

« Je sais Ryu, je sais » répondit Shuichi avant de le pousser dans un baiser torride.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> : Aaaaaah c'est fini ! lol Bon après relecture et traduction, finalement je la trouve pas si bien que ça la fic… Pourquoi diable?... Déjà, elle m'a fait chier XD lol Non sérieusement, y'avait des expressions vraiment chiantes et des fois impossible à traduire, et j'ai du faire pas mal de modifications, mais je n'ai pas changé l'histoire ne vous en faites pas (sans quoi ça aurait été encore meilleur lol) !

Ah et oui, pour le *, c'était pour ça : "What?" Shuichi said, moving from his 'Captain Morgan' pose and walking towards them. NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT, comment je traduis ça moi! –boude- et aussi pour le **, je l'ai juste gardé en anglais parce que je trouvais que ça passait mieux, donc voilà !

Bon en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura fait passer le temps ! Et puis c'est quand même mignon, non ? Enfin… Shu-chan est un idiot fini comme d'habitude, mais Ryu-chan est vraiment trop mignon, ne ? =)

BIEN ! A bientôt donc ! Kisu kisu na no daaaaaaa (de Ryu et moi =p)

Ps: Pt**, j'en ai chier avec la présentation ffnet pour les lyrics! -boude à la puissance mille-


End file.
